


Monty Python's Family Circus

by schlatt_lovr



Category: Monty Python RPF, Monty Python's Flying Circus
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Cute, Cute Kids, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Monty Python, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlatt_lovr/pseuds/schlatt_lovr
Summary: The pythons have been living together for quite a while.  Recently, they decided to adopt three young boys to raise as their own in one big, happy, funny family.! Completely SFW Story !
Relationships: Graham Chapman/Eric Idle, John Cleese/Terry Gilliam, Terry Jones/Michael Palin
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Python Family





	1. A Family Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Time frame is November 1970 in the middle/end of Flying Circus season two.  
> The current children, and parents are:  
> -Oliver, 4 , son of Michael and Terry  
> -Nathan ¨Nate¨, 6 , son of John and Gilliam  
> -Thomas, 5 , son of Graham and Eric  
> The pythons have had their wonderful boys for around a week, so they are still settling in. Oliver has Terry's dark curly hair, Nate has John's sarcasm and overall feeling of superiority, and Tom has taken an interest in both music and medicine, making his parents proud.

Michael is in the kitchen, baking cookies with Oliver. Terry, Nathan, Graham, and Thomas are all sitting at the table nearby, playing cards. John and Eric are out shopping, and Gilliam is in the sitting room, working on a drawing. ¨Papa Mikey, how do you know how to make the cookies if you don't have a recipe?¨ Oliver asked politely.

¨Well Ollie my boy, I've been baking cookies since I was your age. I've used the same recipe all my life, so I can remember it perfectly by now. One day you'll do the same, I hope.¨ Michael smiled warmly at Oliver. He was quite a curious little boy. Michael loved that about him.

¨DADDY!¨ Thomas cried. ¨NATE'S CHEATING!¨ Nathan looked at Tom and rolled his eyes. Graham gave him a stern look.

¨Nathan Robert Cleese, are you cheating again?¨ Graham raised one eyebrow as he awaited an answer. Nate was not going to answer him. After all, Graham wasn't his father. ¨Now listen here Nathan. I demand an answer. If you do not answer by the count of three, you are going to time-out until John gets home.¨ Nathan looked mildly annoyed.

¨Time-out doesn't bother me. Also, John will side with me anyways. _He_ doesn't accuse me of cheating.¨ Terry looked like he had had enough of Nate's backtalk.

¨Gilliam! Your boy is being insolent again!¨ Terry called from the table. Nate's smug look turned to fear as he heard Gilliam walking over.

¨Nathan, _what_ is your problem? You've been nothing but trouble since John keeps leaving every morning? What do you have to say for yourself?¨ Nathan looked down, hot with shame. Gilliam never yelled at him before.

¨I'm sorry. I just…. I miss Daddy John so much I want to act out. I've always been like this, I guess.¨ Nate looked almost on the verge of tears. Gilliam pulled him into a hug.

¨It's quite alright my little cuttlefish. But, you should have told John and I how you were feeling. John's not going to go out again for a long while, so when he gets home you too can spend as much time together as you want.¨ They pulled out of the hug. ¨Now, who's ready to try some of Michael and Oliver's cookies?¨ Tom, Terry, and Nate's eyes lit up

¨ME ME ME I WANT ONE!¨ The three chorused. Michael chuckled and told Ollie to get out some plates, and together, all six of them enjoyed the cookies until John and ERic came home.


	2. John and Eric Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Eric return from their excursion, and Nathan tells John the truth.
> 
> This chapter has a bit of suggestiveness, but not actually sexual. Also kind of a long one. A chapter, that is. Get your minds out of the gutter, all of you! ;)

¨Boys, we’re home!¨ John called as he and Eric stepped inside the house. They heard the running of little boy’s feet as their children came to greet them. Nathan, John noticed, ran particularly fast and immediately attached himself to John’s right leg.

¨Daddy! Daddy! You’re home!¨ Nate cried. John thought it was uncharacteristic of Nate, but couldn’t help but smile at how happy his boy was that he was home. 

¨That’s right my little cuttlefish, Daddy’s home. Now, why don’t we head into the sitting room and fill each other in on our days?¨ Nate smiled, nodded his head, and let go. Together, all five of them walked into the sitting room, where Michael, Terry, Gilliam, and Graham were already waiting. John went and sat next to Gilliam, with Nate on John’s lap. Oliver situated himself between Terry and Mike, and Tom shyly sat on Graham’s knees. 

“So, John, Nate has something important to say to you.” Giliam said expectantly. “About his behavior when you're not home,” John frowned.

“What did you do Nathan, tell me. You won’t get in trouble.” John looked at Nate, who looked shyly back at John.

“Daddy, all your time away from us makes me feel lonely. I’ve been acting out because I feel sad that I don’t get to see you often. I’m sorry for misbehaving.” John looked shocked. He didn’t think that his time away was affecting Nathan at all.

“Oh Nathan, it’s alright. I didn’t know I was making you feel so bad. You should have told me. How about, today and tomorrow, just you, me, and Vance. You deserve it.” Nate smiled and nodded his head. “Good, now it’s time for bed, off you go. All of you!” Together, the three boys scampered off to bed. “So, anything else new?”

“Ollie and I baked a batch of cookies today. We left some for you and Eric in the kitchen.” Michael gestured out. “Anyone else?”

“Tommy boy wants to go to the record store again, he really likes talking to the boy his age there, William, was it?” Graham said before lighting his pipe. He only smoked when the boys were sleeping, so the smoke was gone when they woke up.

“Does he now? I see you’ve rubbed off on him quite a bit, you big poof.” Eric playfully replied, laying his head on Graham’s shoulder. “D’you think he thinks of William as a friend, or more, Gray?” Graham thought for a moment. Taking out his pipe, he replied.

“Now Eric, don’t go pushin’ the sin of homosexuality on him before he knows who he is. William is just his friend, it’s only because poor Tom is so shy it seems otherwise.” Graham put his pipe back in his mouth, before gently stroking Eric’s hair. “I think it’s our bedtime as well now. G’night boys, we’re heading to sleep.” Grahan stood up, and carried Eric bridal style to their room.

“It’s nice that little Thomas is already making friends, isn’t it? I just wish Ollie would stop acting like he was joined at the hip with Tel and I, so he could make friends too,” Michael sighed. Oliver wouldn’t go anywhere without holding either Mike or Terry’s hand.

“Maybe what oliver needs is to see that he doesn’t need you two to monitor him in social situations. To me, it seems like what Oliver lacks is confidence. He doesn’t know he can talk to other people without your help.” John replied thoughtfully. He always knew when to let them ‘leave the nest’ and when to help them.

“John’s right Mike, we should let him try. Let’s take him to the record store tomorrow, so he and Tom can talk to William. Maybe seeing shy little Tommy talking to William, he’ll see it’s alright.” Michael thought about it. Terry had a point. 

“You win, you two. Now, why don’t we all follow suit and go to sleep. I’m absolutely ragged from slaving over those cookies all afternoon.” Mike smiled, and they all went off to sleep to rest up for the day ahead of them.


	3. Wholesome Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a morning with the python boys, before they wake their children.

The pythons were all seated at the table. They were planning their day ahead of them. “Eric, is it alright if Tel and Ollie go with you to the record store? We thought it’d be a good way to boost his confidence, seeing how Tom talks to William without your help.” Eric Smiled

“Sure Mike, it’ll be no problem at all. I’m glad you two are finally trying to fix another man’s mistake. I can only hope that poor Oliver doesn’t remember what his life was like before us. He really was the worst, not even because he was the youngest.” They all sat and thought in silence about Eric’s statement. 

When they adopted the boys, they were filled in on where they came from, and what that could mean for them in the future. Oliver was from Yorkshire, homeless and starving. He had lived in the streets, alone, since he was a toddler. A passerby saw his terrible condition, and ringed the police. The police took him in, and named him Oliver. He didn’t have a name on the streets, and well, he had the vocabulary of someone half his age.

Thomas lived in Cambridge, in a boarding school that took orphans. There, he was bullied and beaten by the other boys with parents, until he became so unsure of the world he never did anything unless he was told. Thomas was the first child the pythons ever took in, because Eric saw how afraid of everything he was, and knew something was wrong.

Nathan was living the best life of all of them, but still not a great one. He lived in the same boarding school as Thomas. Yet, the key difference between the two was that while Thomas was constantly teased, Nathan was regarded highly by the student body. This was because the headmaster took a particular liking to Nathan. Everyone asked why the headmaster liked Nathan the most, but they’d never get an answer.

“Well, why don’t Terry, Vance, and I wake the children up, while you, John, and Mike start on breakfast.” Graham said before standing up and walking out of the room. The rest followed as told. This was going to be a good day.


	4. The Record Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go to the record store.
> 
> !Spoiler! \/
> 
> Kind of sad, but the good sad.

After a good breakfast, Terry, Eric, Oliver, and Thomas got into the car and drove to the record store. This was the first time Oliver has ever gone to the record store. When they walked in, Oliver was mesmerized. He tugged at Terry’s hand. “Look at all the records! I don’t think I’ve ever seen this many records before, Daddy!” Terry loved to see Ollie so excited.

Together, Terry, Ollie, and Tom all walk over to the children’s corner, where William was fiddling with the needle on a children’s record player. “Now Oliver, I want you to stay and play with Tom while I go do some things. Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Terry walked away to find Eric as he left the three young boys alone. Oliver was nervous. He had never been left alone since he was taken in. William initiated a conversation.

“So, you’re the Oliver I’ve heard so much about. William, but you can call me Willy. Pleasure to meet you. Ol’ Tommy boy’s told me lots about ya.” William had a kind of crooked smile, but a charming one. As he reached forward his hand for Oliver to shake, Oliver ran away, tears streaming down his face. 

He wasn’t thinking about anything, except for finding his father. “Daddy? Daddy where are you?” He called between sobs. He eventually just sat down in an aisle and cried. He began looking up now and again, seeing nothing, and crying harder. He heard footsteps. Heart racing, he stopped and looked up. It was Terry.

“Ollie, what’s wrong my boy?” Terry asked as he picked Oliver up and held him in his arms. “What happened? Are you alright?” Oliver sniffed, and rubbed his eyes.

“I got scared and r-ran to *sniff* f-find you, but you weren’t anywhere.” Oliver wiped his nose and nuzzled into Terry’s chest. “Daddy, can we g-go home now?” Terry sighed. 

“Of course Guppy, we can go home now. Let’s find Eric and Thomas and we’ll leave.” Terry carried Oliver through the shop until he found Eric and Thomas, buying a record at the counter. When they finished, they all bundled into the car and went home.

As they entered the house, they heard Michael and Graham talking in the kitchen. “Michael? Would you care to follow Oliver and I to his room? We have important family matters to discuss.” Michael looked up, slightly confused, but obliged. 

“What is it Tel? Is everything alright?” Terry sighed and put an arm around Oliver.

“Well, we did what we planned today, but our poor little Guppy got scared and ran to find me. I found him, on the ground, bawling in an aisle. The poor boy just wanted to go home by then.” Michael was shocked.

“Really? Oh Oliver, I’m so sorry we did that to you. We were just trying to help your confidence, because you never go anywhere without us. Is there anything we can do to help?” Oliver thought for a moment.

“M-maybe if we went to the park together to play, I’d be less scared since I could see you.” Oliver looked down and started playing with his fingers. Terry smiled and ruffled Oliver’s hair.

“Sure Guppy. How about tomorrow?”

“Okay Daddy.” Oliver smiled. “Can we go play with Dr. Graham and Eric now? They said they’d show me how to make puppets from paper sacks.” The two smiled. Oliver was always so innocent.

“Of course.” Terry said as he and Michael left to work on some sketches while they had time. Oliver ran off to the sitting room to see about those puppets.


End file.
